The Unexpected Change
by heyitstrinity
Summary: After an incident at work Harry and Draco are forced to live together. Will they end up killing each other or finding a way to live together? Rated T for bad language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all. Well let's get this thing started with a disclaimer I guess.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Harry Potter relating except my ideas. J.K. Rowling owns the maze of all the other ideas.

Anyways, I will take reviews and ideas if you email me. My email is on my profile. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

The sun streamed through the through window shimmering as the trees outside of Harry's room blew around in the wind. Harry could hear birds chirping outside because he had left his window open.

Another week,another Monday.I guess I better get ready for work. He got out of bed pulled of his pants walking in his underwear over to his mahogany dresser and pulled out a black shirt and jeans. Once Harry got to his living room and had a piece of toast and a cup of coffee.

Finishing off his cup of coffee he set his cup on his counter and apparated to the ministry.

When he got there he found a note on his desk.

Meet me in Kingsleys Office in 5.

-Draco Malfoy

It wasn't that kind of note-that's disgusting- he was the head of the aurors department and they worked in it. (A/N-I know Harry is the head of the aurors department and Kingsley is the Minister of Magic but I just wanted them to work in the department for functionality. They're a little bit younger than in the ) Malfoy was his partner. He hated it.

His time was up. Malfoy had written the time at the bottom of the page knowing he wouldn't be here when he gave it to him.

Walking out of his office,he saw a plate of homemade buns.I'll get some later.

When he reached Kingsleys office he pulled the door open. Draco and Kingsley were already there.

"Thank you for bothering to show up."Draco said with bitterness in his tone.

"So what, I was late!" Harry exclaimed.

"If it was only this one time it would have been excusable. You're late every day."

"That's enough you two. Do you want this assignment or not?! I can give it to somebody more mature and make you both do paperwork!"

"No, some of us here actually want to do our jobs right." Draco said tilting his eyes toward Harry.

"Whatever. Anyways,what are we supposed to do?"Harry said.

"Well there's a Death Eater on the run thats selling jinxed hairspray i Diagon Alley that when inhaled directs them towards the Malfoy Manor, the now headquarters for the Death Eaters."

At this, Malfoy looked away and muttered something along the lines of "Why I don't talk to my parents anymore..."

"We need you to go and find him and bring him back here. He was seen outside of For The Ladies Beauty Salon. Be quick,please."Kingsley said.

They apparated to beauty salon and saw the Death Eater right outside.

"That's odd. I would have thought he would be out in the night. In like Knockturn Alley or something."said Harry.

"Well, it's not always like that. They just do what they have to me I know."said Draco,walking forward."Excuse me sir? How much for one?"'

"Five galleons."The man said with a rough scratchy voice.

"Wow expensive, isn't it?"said Draco looking back at Harry.

"Well,sir the very best should be expensive,shouldn't it?"

"Suuuuure."Draco said.

Draco bought 1 can. And strolled over to Harry.

"Just what do you plan to do with that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe i could,um, I don't know..."Draco replied.

"Well then, maybe you should go tell him something like 'I know what you're doing' and see if you get any response from that."Draco strolled over to the stand trying to look casual but failing horribly at it and look like an outlandish alien creature trying to fit in.

Harry smacked his forehead and started to mumble 'That's not what I meant' when the merchant/Death Eater took off running with Draco on his tail yelling profanities. Harry followed suit and took the back but soon passed Draco as he was faster.

Draco,determined to beat Potter at everything-even a knitting contest that the Auror's office had held- sprinted past him.

Harry,who was getting tired, thought to shout a spell to slow the Death Eater down. Harry thinking quick shouted the first spell that came to his mind."MUTARE PUELLA!"The spell bounced off an object standing outside a shop and hit Draco instead.

* * *

Draco mind seemed to muddle things around a little bit and soon he started to think of everything he could set his mind too. He felt intense pain all over his body and the last thing he saw before he collapsed and saw black, was Harry-freaking-Potter running ahead of him.

* * *

Harry stumbled over Draco, thinking that he must have tripped and fell on the foot of a statue of Merlin standing in front of Pumble's Wizarding Antiques and Statues. He saw the back of the Death Eater he was chasing run into the shop.

"Petrificus Totalus!"Harry hoping shouted to stop the Death Eater in his tracks. The Death Eater fell forward into the door with his arms locked to the side of his body. Harry went over and grabbed him,quickly apparating to where he remembered where Draco was.

When he say what was in his place he dropped the Death Eater.

"Wgagtvchit!"the Death Eater,tried to say, but failed misreably.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chappie of my fanfic. Thank you all for the favorites/follows. I LOVE you!

So, let me tell you right now you won't get a update any time soon. I'm going to camp and computers are not allowed. Or phones. Poo-pippity-do. Anyways, disclaimer.

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters,plots,or titles from the original publishing of Harry Potter.

Reviews are always appreciated! Tootles!

Harry picked the Death Eater back up grabbed Draco and apparated back to The Auror's office.

"Harry Potter who in the world is that?"Kingsley yelled.

"W-well it's Draco but it looks like hes a girl now."Harry shakily replied.

At that second Draco decided to wake up. Harry,surprised dropped him/her.(I think i'll call him a girl now so that I don't get confused.)

"Hey! What the fuck Potter!"Draco replied.

"Sorry."Harry replied,shakily. Draco then looked down to brush himself off. Harry drew in a sharp breath just before Draco started shrieking.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS BUT I SWEAR I'LL CHOKE YOU OUT! MY VOICE IS HIGHER AND MY CLOTHES ARE WAY TOO BIG! AHHH! "Draco that everybody started to tune him out because he got a little incoherent ranting about everything from pretty rainbows on women's clothes and the erratic moods that he's going to encounter now that he was a woman.

I mean it would be a little embarrassing if you were a man before. He's got long,flowing platinum hair now and boobs-imagine thought

"Harry, could i talk to you for a second?"Kingsley said and walked out of the main room into his thought, following him in and sitting down. "Well,you and I both know the severity situation, don't we?"

"Yes,sir."

"Well these things have to be taken into account and I'm afraid punishment is headed your way. Because not only have you turned your partner into girl, you have also proven that you cannot think well in fast moving situations. That is something that improves your auror career and gets you promoted quickly. But the good thing is that you caught him and speaking of him I'm going to to call in the Ministry Officers to interrogate him and throw him in Azkaban. In the meantime your punishment will be that you have to care for Malfoy night and day. I expect to hear only the best news from him,Ahem,her right."

Harry could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor when he heard this. "But-but, you-you can't do this! I can't possibly live with Malfoy! We'll kill each other! It's bad enough that we have to work together!"

"Well now,if it helps then I will tell Malfoy for you. I do not want to risk you getting hurt by Malfoy before you take him,sorry,her into to the reluctant arms of your home."Kingsley chuckled before he left the room.

I don't know how the fuck he's going to make this work but in some weird way he will. Holy shit this is so fucking messed up why must this happen to me. Grrrrrr. Harry walked out from Kingsley's office, and out of the aurors office, and out of The Ministry. He apparated to his house and walked over to his couch and collapsed on it.

He heard a pop outside and then a knock on the door. As he got himself of the couch and to the door he started to this'll work out. Malfoy could sleep on the couch. Everything will be fine. If we don't kill each other.

When he opened none other than Ron and Hermione, a newly married couple, were standing outside the door.

"We should at least have the courtesy to-"Hermione tried to say.

"Hey, guys come on in." said Harry. The both shuffled in and closed the door behind them.

'Hey,nice to see ya mate!"Ron said giving Harry a bro hug.

"Aw,Harry you look kind of 's wrong?"Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's coming to live with me."Harry mumbled.

"What did you say?"Hermione asked, leaning in.

"I said that Malfoy's coming to live with me."Harry said, putting his hand to his forehead to rub his temples.

Ron spit out the gum he was chewing out on Harry floor."THE FERRET? THE FERRET'S MOVING INTO YOUR HOUSE?! WHY?" With a pop Malfoy appeared in front of all of them.

"I don't take to being called names you know. Thats going to have to change if i'm living here."Malfoy said in a sing-song voice while walking around."See Harry here, Harry used a spell that changed me into a girl. So for punishment, he has to take care of me."


End file.
